User talk:Nagamarky
as to remind you of a funny thing u sed to me "i luv to steal other peoples modded weapons" which is very funny indeed but i think that the only reason u do that is because u suck to much to mod your own but in all fairness using modded weps online is rong lol : You have some nerve posting crap like this on my talk page for no reason - without creating a proper headline or signing your posts. Not that it's very hard to check the page history. : I "suck to much to mod your own"? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What does it matter to you? I've found no reason to mod and no reason to feel proud if I mod. In dissecting standard weapons I've learnt more about GearBot than I could ever have making overpowered weapons and gloating about it. And what about you? Assuming you have no access to se7ensins or blmodding or this wiki or the Gearbox forums or Willowtree, what modding are you capable of? : I tink you have seen enough to know that telling me "using modded weps online is rong lol" is rather pointless. If you have nothing better to say, don't say anything at all, and keep off my talkpage. 03:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Is that a threat?Donkeyspit 04:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : No. Do you have any plans to make sense yet? Avoiding the issue won't help either. 04:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Theres no point in arguing i just dont like the way u pick a fight with everyone who posts anything Donkeyspit 04:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Really? Last I checked, you are the only one to say that I "suck to much to mod my own" weapons. I don't think "everyone" does that. 04:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Well sorry if i sent out the rong message with wat i said but all im really saying is that there is no reason to attack everyone that posts something Donkeyspit 12:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : You have accomplished nothing by saying any of that. The wrong message? You just retyped the exact same thing. Not "everyone that posts something" posts such inflammatory comments as you. Having your statements countered is hardly a reason to make such a haphazard generalisation just to make me out to be public enemy number one, because I can safely say it will not work well in your favor. 09:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback And Signature OK. I have looked for a rollback button... either I am not seeing it or I don't have access to one. There has been a page wipe. What do I do other than bug you on your talk page and add stupid chit after the page wipe? 13:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : You do not have rollback privileges. Although since you made a subsequent edit, I can't undo the pagewipe directly. Nevertheless, Hanz and Franz have been returned to their original fleshy states; pun intended. 13:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Next time I won't edit :) It just gets me when some ass is trying to do harm. Notwithstanding any of our previous differences :p EDIT: that can be taken wrong... I only meant that we have a common enemy. GRR... Im not saying that your my enemy, thus a enemy of my enemy... Ok ill shut up now. Is that the time? Privileges are not as they seem. The power of the computer can save all information that is important. You only have to re-paste to have "rollback". From now on, I will follow things that are important to me (personally). : You don't have rollback privileges, but you do have the possibility to undo anybody's last edit. Happypal 15:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Please sign your posts with the datestamp. Put the image in a subpage (to allow for easier future editing) and call the page with the tags in signature preferences (to allow tildes to summon it). 15:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I will seek to endeavor to use four tildes instead of three in the future. If you know something that I don't about the editing then please add it to the Guide or put it in my talk page, for me to mull over (I think I know what you mean but I don't like assumptions). Also, just as an invite, can you do anything to make concise/help with the guide? It's mostly so peeps don't have to bug Dr.F all the time :) 13:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : What is exactly the difference between rollback and undo? Is it just the difference of undo can only be done on one edit while rollback could erase more than 1? 00:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Reiteration: By "easier future editing" do you mean that a longer string of text, in the source, is undesirable to admins/programmers*? If not, then please explain. *I need the proper term for "programmers", if I am going to mention this in the guide. P.S. I have the subpage but was testing for complete, practical instructions and I just haven't set it back yet. 09:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) @Ricey * Rollback is faster than undo, but both will revert one edit per click. * Rollback is an emergency privilege granted to trusted and long-serving members of the wiki (obviously admins as well) to handle extensive vandalism or raids. But anyone can undo an edit from the page history, as long as: the edit was made to the page in general, and is the most recent edit to the page; or the edit was made to a specific subsection, and is the most recent edit to the subsection - not necessarily to the page. * Description of rollback is here; current rollback users are here. @Robot * You are not even putting your sig image in a subpage. At the moment, your tildes will call a picture instead of a subpage, so if you decide to change your signature to, let's say, a picture of an apple, your previous signatures will still have the Best Robot pic instead of automatically updating to the apple. I will strongly advise you to understand the norms of signature-making on the wiki before making any proposals and passing them off as community-approved. * Get your own signature sorted out before telling people how to make theirs. Don't simply mass-quote what people are saying. Even your current picture is too large for the line spacing - make it thinner or smaller. 09:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Take a breath... As I said, I just haven't set it back TO MY subpage. And yes, I agree with the whole "get your signature sorted out", since, as I said, I was testing for accurate, practical information, by DOING it to my signature first. And BTW, I have never seen any actual information to any DIRECT TALK PAGE signature before I published that method. Dr.F made a reference to it once and I figured it out for myself. And I also realize my signature is a hair over-sized, but I like it that way :) 09:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : You have not set it to your subpage yet. Then I hope you are prepared to fix all these picture signatures you are leaving behind once you decide to set it. : It's not some sort of grand method that you can stake a claim to and then publish. It's just to which page(s) people want to link their signature or its parts. 09:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I will find an edit that shows my subpage sig, if you want. or just goto my profile and add /sig_pref and /sig and /sig2 if you want. However, this would better be served if you would just answer my question, since the next section is multiple linking. If that creates a problem for the admins/guardians by making multiple file text in the source, then this is information that I should know before I give potential new users something that would hurt the wiki, hence my question. 09:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : I did answer your question. By "easier future editing" I mean updating your signature in the future by editing one subpage instead of changing multiple images across the wiki is easier. 09:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OK... so you meant that you don't have to RESIGN... sigh, I thought you meant that editors would have a problem with lots of text, since I have seen (fry, I think) asking about problems with his signature leaving long texts in the source. At the time I just chocked it up to undesirable, but your edit comment made me think there was something I was missing and I didn't want to hurt the wiki. *Drawback noted about the direct page method... whew, LOL. *I have set my sig BACK to my subpage, and I am cool about not re-editing any of my past sigs :) P.S. I never claim any method as mine, I just didn't mass-quote (or any other quote) any of the direct page method part of the guide. I tested it and figured it out and published it to help others and keep volume down on Dr.F questions. The modification of the mass-quote of J-nox is cited. 10:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I was not trying to pass it off as community approved. I was assigning poor mans ownership to the community because of time restraints, so that the community (who know the norms) could contribute, since there is no one place that these norms are published. If you are, in any way, irritated at this then I invite you to contribute the norms to the guide. Item Questions ﻿Hey Nagy, I have a question for you. If this shield were not an omega would the item code be "ATL-550AWE" 01:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know. You and your friend seem to like modding, so why don't you tell me? 09:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC)